The Legend of Flamekappa
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: Today's the longest heat wave in Springdale has ever seen as Nate tries to cool down but once again the hot-clan yo-kais has another party with a "mysterious guest".


It was the heat wave of the lifetime in Springdale that even Nate got sweatier than Swelton. Meaning one thing; that the hot clan yo-kais were having one of their parties in the house again. So the trio went downstairs Nate uses his Yo-kai Watch Dream to find them sweating and panting like eating a whole jar of wasabi because someone dared them. "Nate I think you should point your watch over there." Whisper stated. Nate pointed and saw a Walkappa but the odd thing is that is not dried up like a normal kappa should instead it looked relax with the heat and its plate has a flame design like its shell and wearing silver bracelets in his hands and legs. The kappa yo-kai looked at Nate and introduced himself. "Sup, my name is Flamekappa and I'm a yo-kai of the mysterious tribe also I'm Merican who likes to swim in the hottest waters of all, enjoying a hot day and even with that my plate doesn't dry." He said. Suddenly a cold breeze appeared filling the room with snow and a lady appeared floating. "Blizzaria what are you doing here?" Whisper asked. "Well I always follow them since I want them to be the Temp Sect with me." She said to them. "We know that but how come your powers doesn't work on Flamekappa at all." Nate said. "Excuse me sis if I must, it's because I'm a legendary yo-kai and even the coldness of space doesn't bother at all Blizzaria or should I say Frostina." Flamekappa said to her.

Blizzaria gasped.

"How did you know since we only met you now?" Blizzaria said.

"Well I have a friend who knows each and every one of us before even knowing her kind like a stalker bro." Flamekappa said.

"Umm Whisper is he talking about the Poofessor?" Nate inquired.

"He says trivia not personal secrets." Whisper answered.

"Bro, why won't you guys relax and eat sushi with us." Flamekappa said. Nate sat on the floor with Whisper, Jibanyan, and Blizzaria. They ate sushi while Blizzaria seems to like the sushi that she added a bit of wasabi while the hot-clan yo-kais' jaws drooped at seeing Blizzaria eating sushi with wasabi for almost 2 minutes.

Nate gasped. "I think we have a problem guys." He said. Somehow the wasabi turned Blizzaria into fire she-demon. "I can't believe that I have total power of fire inside all along". Blizzaria said with a demon voice fused with her own. Swelterrier, Blazion, Swelton, and Sproink smiled and frowned rapidly. "I can't believe what I'm seeing that this is the day that Blizzaria was on fire literally." Swelton said. Then Swelterrier gave $80 to Sproink due to a bet they made before meeting Flamekappa.

She goes outside to worsen the heat wave a lot more. "Just seeing this makes me miss her old self because we're fire elementals but we have our own limits". Swelterrier said.

"I got it!" Nate exclaimed. He pulls out three yo-kai medals.

Come on out my friend, calling Drizzelda yo-kai watch do your thing.

 _It's a Charming time_

 _Dream roulette_

Drizzelda just shivers while looking both ways.

 _Charming! Charming! What is going on?! Uh! Charming! Charming! Charming!_

 _Congratulations!_

 **Drizzelda**

"I'm sorry that I'm here Nate". She said. "Not now, could you make it rain so it can stun Blizzaria. She did what they ask with the help of Drizzle. The rain causes to extinguish Blizzaria causing her to fall but she was saved by the hot clan yo-kais and Flamekappa. "I don't what happened but it became blurry when I tried the wasabi and I'm sorry for what I caused." She said bowing like Bowminos. "I had no idea that my wasabi had negative effects on ice elementals." Flamekappa said.

"Somehow I felt cold feeling in my very own soul like sometimes I can't stand the cold either like you guys." Blizzaria blushed. "You're feeling like we feel Blizzaria." Sproink said. "Raar Rararaa Raar Raa (Every yo-kai has their own limits Blizzaria because if you want us to be the Temp Sect like you wanted you have toned down your powers even if they are balanced.)" Blazion said. "He's right Blizzaria I know that this is my fault for not knowing the consequences I like to voluntary train you not as a master but as a friend." Flamekappa said. Blizzaria floated excitedly but halted as she sees overdoing her powers.

Blizzaria nodded. Flamekappa handed Nate his medal that has an image of him surfing in hot water with his feet only like he was floating with a thought bubble saying "Cowabunga" in comic style with a golden frame. "It may be hard but it's totally worth it." Blizzaria thought to herself. "Well then, I officially dub you two members of the Temp Sect." Swelterrier declared. Blizzaria praised by that sentence. "Thank you." She said. Everybody cheered by the announcement sans Nate. "Could you guys please help me clean this mess before my mom gets back?" Nate said. They nodded as the iris closes on Blizzaria and Flamekappa as they winked.


End file.
